The present invention pertains to a prosthesis, and more particularly, relates to a testicular prosthesis having a saline filled elastomer shell which includes a self-sealing injection site through which saline or other biologically safe fluid is injected. A method of manufacturing and filling is also disclosed.
Prior art testicular prosthesis have been of solid material or have been filled with a soft silicone elastomer or a silicone gel. See "The Why and How of Synthetic Replacement Testicles" by Joseph Ortenberg, M.D. and Robert G. Kuppera, M.D. in Contemporary Urology, October 1991, pp 23-32.
The present invention improves on the prior art devices by providing a testicular prosthesis of a silicone elastomer having a self-sealing filling injection site which is incorporated to provide for filling of the testicular prosthesis with a saline solution or other biologically safe fluid.
The art referred to and/or described above is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is "prior art" with respect to this invention. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. .sctn.1.56(a) exists.